Ends and Means
by V.B. Lupin
Summary: If the ends didn't justify the means, then everything they did on that island...


Hey, this was an assignment I did at the beginning of August for English, and I figured that I might as well post it up here because it is technically fanfiction. Consider it my ending to LotF~

Drop me a review if you like it~

* * *

_If the ends didn't justify the means, then everything that happened on the island..._

* * *

The doctor peered at Ralph through thick glasses, reminding the boy so much of his deceased friend.

_Oh, Piggy…_ Ralph's conscience cried out to him, demanding to know why he hadn't done something. He could almost hear Piggy questioning him.

"_Why Ralph?" _he seemed to ask._ "Why did you just watch as I was killed before your eyes? You let them wipe away my existence!"_

"I didn't mean to…" Ralph whispered hoarsely, tears threatening to fall down his face.

"You didn't mean to do what?" the doctor questioned, but Ralph kept to himself.

"I didn't mean to…" His eyes widened with realization. "Oh, Simon!" he cried. "That was murder!"

"Murder?" The doctor's dark brown eyes met with Ralph's instantly. "Who was murdered? Was it Simon?"

"I didn't mean to…"

"Ralph, I'm going to need you to cooperate with me," the doctor insisted. "It was Simon who was murdered?"

The boy with the fair hair shakily nodded his head.

"Who did it?"

_Jack. I didn't mean to… It is all Jack's fault. He and that Lord of the Flies! It's not me; it's him, _Ralph thought, _right?_

"Ralph? Can you hear me?"

"Jack." He said, his eyes wandering off the point, "It wasn't my fault. It's Jack; it's always been Jack and the Lord of the Flies."

"… Jack and the Lord of the Flies?" The doctor looked at Ralph curiously before writing some things down.

"It wasn't my fault."

"I understand that, Ralph," the doctor assured. "You can leave now."

"It wasn't my fault," he said on his way out. "I didn't mean to…"

"Jack."

The doctor was met with silence.

"Jack?"

"…"

The doctor sighed, "Jack, if you don't answer me, we can't talk about this. I know this must make you feel terrible, but—"

"I'm a murderer," the red headed boy looked the doctor straight in the eyes, "aren't I?"

"No, you are not a murderer, Jack," the doctor corrected. "You didn't know—"

"I did know," Jack insisted. "I knew, and I still killed him. I'm a murderer… but why? Why did I have to kill him?" Jack continued in his questioning. "Why did the Lord of the Flies choose me? Why did I have to be the murderer?"

"I... I don't know, Jack," the doctor was unsure in his answer. "Jack, who is the Lord of the Flies?"

"It was an offering to the Beast," Roger said. "The Beast would have killed us if we didn't do it." The boy scowled, "He came disguised as Simon, so we killed it. But we didn't kill it really, it was only an illusion made by the Beast."

"Did the Beast disguise himself as anyone else?" The doctor remembered that two people died on the island, but he had yet to hear about the other children.

"No."

"Was there anyone else who died, Roger?"

"There was the pig. I killed the pig with a giant rock, and he was killed with the conch. They broke into a million pieces, maybe even more."

"I see… you said this was a pig?" The doctor looked up to confirm.

"I said what I said, Doc." Roger's scowled deepened at not being believed immediately. "The pig had a pair of specs, and he had come to get them back, but I killed him before he could. Jack's still got his specs."

"It wasn't a pig," Sam said, wiping his eyes.

"It was Piggy," Eric clarified, sniffling. "Roger killed Piggy."

When the boat arrived at the docks, many adults were standing there, some stone-faced, some crying tears of joy. There was one woman with chocolate brown hair who was off to the side though, and her expression was unreadable. She scanned the faces of the children, and her eyes flickered to the plump woman bawling uncontrollably, holding a pair of broken glasses. She turned when someone gently tapped her shoulder.

"Yes?"

"Have you found your son, miss?" It was an older man with black hair turning to grey, and dark brown eyes slowing losing their luster.

"No, not yet," she gently shook her head. "Do you think you could help me find him? His name is Simon," she smiled as she said the name.

"Simon," the man repeated, and there were two heads that turned to look in their direction.

Ralph's face had been previously buried in his own mother's chest shamelessly, and he was repeating his mantra over and over, "It wasn't my fault… I didn't mean to…"

He looked up at the sound of the name along with Jack, but it was he who met eyes with the woman first. The fair haired boy mouthed his mantra subconsciously, and the woman looked on to the red headed boy.

Their eyes were locked together for what seemed like hours on end, and they were stopped by a lone tear running down the side of the red headed boy's freckled face. The woman nodded in understanding and quietly left the area.

The old man was downcast for a moment.

Doctor Joseph Merridew then watched as his grandson cried silently for the first time in a very long time.


End file.
